kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Azul81677
Gewd-bahy Is it possible to... Put my playlist on my profile? heres my link to the playlist... http://www.playlist.com/user/44931659/dashboard --XionXIV 00:42, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I need you to take a look at this I love MySpace Happy Birthday Talk Bubble Trouble Music Talk i found a new world That's Neverland at the Indian campsite! Not a new world.--NinjaSheik 01:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) oh sorry about the confution joe kun no baka IRC Petition and Nominations Guide KH Fanon Music A little assistance. Kingdom Hearts Italia Wiki Ho contattato degli admin di questa wiki riguardo alla possibilità di crearne una controparte italiana interamente tradotta da questa inglese. Dopo averla creata, Troisnyxetienne (utente di questa Wiki) mi ha offerto di aiutarmi con i template e la parte tecnica, e mi ha rivelato solo poi che te parli italiano. Sei italiano o lo parli soltanto? Avrei bisogno di una mano sul piano tecnico, per renderla almeno guardabile. :Ciao! Sto imparando l'italiano, ma e` ancora scarso >.> Cerchero` al meglio le mie capacita` per aiutarti. So di un altro wiki ma non credo che sia attivo. In particolare, che cosa hai bisogno di aiuto? (Ho fatto un errore grammaticale da qualche parte?) -Azul (talk ・ ) 23:34, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Non è affatto un brutto italiano, complimenti! Esiste già in italiano una wiki su Kingdom Hearts, ma è inattivo dal 2006 -_- Avrei bisogno di una mano con i template (come quello del "talkbox"), mentre Troisnyxetienne mi stadando una mano con la mainpage. Appena il sito sarà pronto sul piano tecnico, inizierò a tradurre gli articoli e diffonderò in giro la sua esistenza. (Più che "Cercherò al meglio le mie capacità per aiutarti" è "Farò il limite delle mie capacità per aiutarti". E si dice "'Di che cosa hai bisogno di aiuto?) 14:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) La firma non funziona, come vedi, perchè non l'ho creata... :Grazie :} Il "talkbox" corrente e` un po 'complicato a lavorare. Uso la versione piu` vecchia >> Ci sono stati molte modifiche al template da allora, cosi` non so quanto aiutare con quello. Ma, se ci fosse qualunque cosa che posso fare per aiutare, sono sicuro io posso. P.S la mia amica Yermom puo` capire un po italiano. Ha dettatto che puo` aiutare. (I use aiutare a lot, huh?) -Azul (talk ・ ) 21:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Si, usi molto aiutare XD Potresti dare una mano con i template o la mainpage, dato che Trois non si è fatta più sentire. Puoi trovare una beta della mainpage nella sua sandbox sul mio sito. Abbiamo ingrandito il sito, ma ci serve aiuto con il template del "worldmusic". Non funziona, potresti provarlo te a creare sul sito? WELCOME BACK! Userbox codes Are you aware that some of the userboxes are missing their codes? Most of the achievements are missing their codes. Can you move my talk page from my old username? Template Remodel Since you were able to remodel the ''Kingdom Hearts'' template, I was wondering if you would mind doing the [[Template:FM1|''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' template]] as well, please. -- 04:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Of course. -Azul (talk ・ ) 20:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ♥♥♥ Featured Media Ohthanksazul>> -- 01:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Absolute Virtue Lock? Do you think all Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep articles should be locked? Editing issues Hello Administrator Azul, Not trying to be rude in any way, but i have seen some minor editing and grammer problems in the Organization 13 page. I would like to help improve it and add imformation to it, but it has come to my attention that it has been locked. My computer says you have locked it. So if it isn't to much to do could you please unlock it for a short period of time, at least long enough for me to correct certain things within the page. As stated above I am in no way trying to be rude or offend you in anyway. Please respond back as soon as you can. Thank you for your time. :Is there a specific page that's been blocked that you can't edit? Most pages I block are only from IP edits. -Azul (talk ・ ) 01:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Forms In the Forms list how come no one mentions Mickey's Halloween Town form on it? Remodelling of the Manual of Style We were supposed to remodel the Manual of Style somewhere last October but it turns out that the games have been released before we deliberated on anything. Please join me on this page and raise the issues that you believe need to be raised in the MOS, or anywhere at all. I'll be waiting ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 04:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Bolt Tower You just redirected the Bolt Tower image, but then deleted it. Should I revert that, or are you planning something?Glorious CHAOS! 05:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Fixed it. -Azul (talk ・ ) 19:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Administrators ♥ I miss chooo~ -- 06:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :And '''''I miss you both ! What happened to both of you ? 10:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I kindapped him, we got married but he ran away D: no, j/k. Been busy with work and master degree, tis all ;D I'll try to be back soon tho, when I'm done with work ♥ -- 16:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, because I need a huggy. >_> 00:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ♥_♥ Every time I hear footsteps behind me, or see mysterious shadows pass by my window, or get calls with no answer, or watch as caped figures poof up, then poof away, or just feel like someone's watching me, I think of you. I MISS YOU! COME HOME!! OR AT LEAST TO THE IRC!!1!2 When you get the chance of course :} I wouldn't run away much if we got hitched. I've been busy with schools and stuff. Junior year, (a.k.a year/grade 11 or 12 depending on where you live, Lower Sixth, Première, 5th year of secondary ed., etc.) is really the most important year in High school for me. I have been getting letters from different colleges/universities lately. All the talk of "life after High school" makes me scared o.o Spring break is coming up in April. Maybe I might be around more then.-Azul (''talk ・ '') 22:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC)